Rain
by Ava Raven
Summary: After a mission Maka stays in the Village. Somethings not quite right... A no plot smut let as there isn't enough out there! One Shot.


Maka stood silent and waiting. The village was still, deserted. Her enemy defeated and her partner gone on ahead of her. Something wasn't right it was far too quiet. Shaking her head she stepped forward slowly placing one foot in front of the other. The grinning moon illuminating the bare walls of the vacant buildings. Maka peered into the windows that revealed the barren interiors of houses long since abandoned. The rain was falling, hard. Maka was soaked through, her thin coat providing her with no protection from the rain. Maka passed the house she was looking into still cautiously looking for signs of danger. As Maka passed the space between two buildings a hand shot out from the darkness grabbing her arm and pulling her roughly into the alley. Maka's breath caught in her throat the darkness keeping her assailant's identity a mystery. She was pushed roughly against the wall, the breath caught in her throat was forced out of her lungs upon her impact with the wall. Her assailant chuckled at her surprise before thrusting his lips upon hers. Maka's eyes remained open in shock. Her attacker slid his hands under her coat pausing briefly on her waist before traveling upwards to her breasts. Long fingers slowly stroking over her nipples, his nails scratching gave out a light moan and her attacker slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Maka succumbed her eyes closing and her own tongue massaging the invaders. Maka's grabbed her attackers hair as she pulled his head roughly back so she could identify him whether to stop him or urge him on she wasn't sure. Moonlight was reflected back at her through eyes the colour of whiskey. Maka had only had seconds to identify the man in front of her before he lunged back at her lips again. He bit her bottom lip none too gently to gain access to the warm confines of her mouth again. His hand pulled roughly at the hem of her shirt. Maka sucked in a breath as cold hands touched the tender skin of her stomach. He mumbled an apology as his lips traveled to the tender spot on her neck gently sucking on it. As Maka moaned more strongly this time he slipped her coat off her shoulders his mouth never leaving her neck. His hands returned to her stomach, his cold hands not so much of a shock this time. One hand stayed at her waist the other moving up over her bra cupping her breast roughly, his thumb circling her already erect nipple. Maka gasped her head moving forward nipping his ear with her teeth. He groaned her name tumbling from his lips and he cruelly pinched her nipple in return.

"Kid" She groaned only partly chastising him.

The reaper grinned before pulling her shirt over her head and unhooked her lacy black bra, the rain running down her naked chest. Maka grabbed at Kid's shirt not bothering to undo the buttons and tearing it over his head. Maka leaned in for another kiss her hard nipples pushing against the hard lines of his chest. Maka plunged her tongue into his mouth her hand finding his own nipple and flicked at it playfully. Kid bent his head down breaking the kiss taking a sensitive bud into his mouth and sucked on it hard. Maka's knees gave out and Kid held her up with one arm the other rolling her other nipple in-between his thumbs and forefinger. Maka let out a low moan a hand tightening in Kids hair urging him on as he switched sides. Maka found her feet, her hand snaking to the hardness growing in Kid's pants. Gently she rubbed the length and it was Kid's turn to let out a groan. Kid's patience ran out and he pushed Maka against the wet wall again and held her by the shoulder with one hand while the other dived up her skirt by passing her panties and delving into the wet folds below. One finger ran up the length of her slit electing another moan. the finger moved in deeper the tip flicking against the sensitive pearl below. Maka opened her legs farther apart allowing him easier access and he responded by slipping a finger into deep within her while his thumb continued circling her clit. As Maka's breathing quickened so did Kid's pace he ducked down nipping her neck and his other hand pulling roughly at her nipple as he continued his ministrations on her clit.

Maka's mews and moans were getting louder her body moving with his rhythm urging him on desperately seeking a release.

"Faster Faster" she panted and Kid complied his own hardness straining in is confines now. Dots crept into Maka's vision as she closed her eyes threw her head back as the swelling sensation in her slit exploded and she screamed her release. Kid didn't allow her any rest bite as he flipped her over so she was facing the wall he dropped his own pants and plunged into her depths without warning. Both Kid and Maka groaned upon his entry. He pulled in and out of her thrusting back in harshly his hand finding it's way back to her hand grabbed her breast to pull her back onto him as he thrust back. Maka's arms shot out to hold onto the wall to keep them both balanced and Kid took the chance to let his other hand find her hot swollen clit again. His fingers no longer teasing this time as he rubbed harder so she could find her release as he did this time. Maka who had never really stopped moaning felt the building of pressure once again as Kid started pumping in and out of her more erratically. Kid stroked her clit faster the sensation becoming all too much for Maka as she exploded again. The tightening of her inner walls as she came being Kids undoing screaming her name as he spilled his seed into her.

The rain was beating down round them.

Panting slightly Maka looked up but he was gone already. It was the same every mission one of them would instigate it, neither one knew who started it or who would end it. Neither planned nor spoke about it afterward. The others could never know they would ask questions and make it into something it wasn't. All it was to either of them was sex in the rain.


End file.
